Chapter Two/Search
(Space, warp speed) A shuttle is at warp speed on course to meet up with a Der'kal combat cruiser. (Shuttle, cockpit) Cole contacts Miranda Tate. Well did you do it Miranda asked Cole on the screen. Yes I did and I couldn't kill Admiral Tyson but I made it look like he killed Prue he'll be in a penal colony by now Cole says as he looks at the console screen. Great that's great Cole I'll have your weapons grade naquadah ready when you get here Tate says as she cuts the transmission, and Cole is sitting back in the chair as the stars streak by the screen. (Space, sector 223) The Kingston, and Intrepid meet up with the 7th Tactical Wing led by the USS George Hammond under the command of General Samantha Carter. (USS George Hammond, General Carter's ready room) Typhuss let me say how sorry I am for Prue's death she was a wonderful woman and a great friend and she'll be missed General Carter says as she looks at both Typhuss and John Tyson. Thanks, Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. How's Jason doing? Sam asked Typhuss. Jason is not doing so good right now and I'm not doing so good myself right now, I lost my sister says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. If you want Typhuss I can have Deanna speak to you both about it General Carter says to her friend and ex-husband. I don't have time for that, Sam, I have to find Cole Turner says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Typhuss that's why both ships were summoned here by Starfleet Command I believe that its best for John Tyson to oversee this mission for the time being Starfleet needs someone with a clear head to stop Cole and bring him to justice, but with you and Jason like this John is the only choice General Carter says as she put her hand on Typhuss's shoulder. I don't think so, that was my sister who was killed not John's, this is my mission and I'm not going to sit on the sidelines and do nothing, Colonel Sheppard and I will capture Cole says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Typhuss these are orders directly from Starfleet Command telling you to stand down from this mission or you'll be court martialed for disobeying a direct order General Carter says to him. I'm not sitting on the sidelines and do nothing, I know Cole, I know how he thinks, John doesn't even know Cole at all, I'm going to talk to Starfleet Command says Typhuss as he storms out of General Carter's office. (USS Intrepid, Captain's ready room) Typhuss I know you're mad trust me I did everything in my power to get them to change their minds but they won't budge at all Vice Admiral Janeway says as a hologram. Admiral, no one on that team knows Cole, I know how Cole thinks, I know how he acts, I can't just sit here and do nothing, I can help bring Cole in, Captain Tyson is in command of the mission, I can help says Typhuss to the holo image of Admiral Janeway. All right you can go but remember John is in command of the mission and should he feel you should be relieved and escorted to quarters, I want you to follow his orders got it Admiral Janeway says to Typhuss as she walks towards her former officer from Voyager. Aye, Admiral says Typhuss as he turn off the holographic communicator. (USS Kingston, astrometric's lab) Doctor Lee is searching for the shuttle that left orbit from the colony. Nothing in grid 989 or 908 Dr. Lee says as he's searching for the shuttle. Try grid 143 Captain Tyson says as he's leaning on the console looking at the big screen. All right Doctor Lee says as he inputs the command into the console and it says 0.0. Nothing in grid 143 Dr. Lee says as he looks at Captain Tyson. Then Typhuss walks into the lab. Typhuss hey man look I know you maybe mad about not getting to head the mission Captain Tyson says to Typhuss as he looks at him. No, I'm not mad anymore, I just want to help bring Cole in, what do we got says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Lee and Captain Tyson. Well we've been searching the adjacent sectors to see where the meeting place between Cole and whoever hired him to commit the crime will be but so far we can't trace the shuttle anywhere Doctor Lee says as he looks at both Captains Tyson and Kira. Wait wasn't there a bar that he always went to everytime I would chat with Prue and my brother she would mention he likes to take Phoebe to a bar outside Federation space so if we narrow down the search pattern to borders along Federation space and got ya Captain Tyson says as the screen shows Torman III near Cardassian space. Typhuss looks at the screen and at the planet. Typhuss? John says looking at his friend. Yes, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. You were in a trace like something got you John says as he looks at Typhuss. I've found the shuttle grid 789 by 880 coordinates 223 mark 887 distance 3.8 light-years away Doctor Lee says as he looks at both Captains Tyson and Kira. Miranda Tate hired Cole says Typhuss as he looks at John. We don't know who it was we've not heard from her since she tried to take out my brother in 2379 during the Xindi War John says to Typhuss. No, you don't keep up with current events, Miranda was on Cardassia during my trial last year, she was there and later when my cousin Cheyenne was captured by the Der'kal, I saw Miranda on a Der'kal combat cruiser says Typhuss as he looks at John. And she's not been heard from since then John says looking at Typhuss. I have a gut feeling its Miranda says Typhuss as he looks at John.